


illustration for "Lotus" by LeafZelindor

by comuto_sama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comuto_sama/pseuds/comuto_sama
Summary: "Hello Gabriel, How in the world did you find us.” Loki said, looking completely unconcerned that the angel had appeared so suddenly.“Fuck you, Get your hands off Sam.”





	illustration for "Lotus" by LeafZelindor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeafZelindor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/gifts).



[ **[tumblr post]** ](https://comuto-sama.tumblr.com/post/178348030326/hello-gabriel-how-in-the-world-did-you-find-us)


End file.
